KARKAT: Meet Mituna Captor
by Axel-Estan
Summary: Short drabble for RobotSquid on Tumblr. Not exactly AU, but slight OOC-ness I think... Hope not. No warnings except there is some coarse language Hope you all like it. Replies to reviews will be added to the bottom of the fic for those who critique or ask questions. If asked, I will continue this.


AN: Written for RobotSquid on Tumblr. Hope to Gog she likes it. *Runs and hides like a frightened meowbeast*

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words on this page, not the characters or even the base plot idea so bluh I suck I know it meh, read if you wanna.

* * *

== Karkat: Meet Mituna.

The grumbling, confused beta troll stepped out of his hive, the dark bags under his eyes making him look so very weary. He'd just finished his little talk with Terezi, and he really didn't feel like having any company at the moment. He wasn't very angry or sad even. He felt more like he was numb than anything. His throat was slightly sore, not used to yelling much during the time that had passed. His yelling was always ignored anyway, so why bother anymore. So much for the great leader he thought he was. Karkat was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the other troll until he ran into him. Karkat took a step back, looking up to see a Captor-look-alike staring down at him. Karkat blinked, realizing that he was standing in front of the pre-scratch version of The Psiioniic!

"H1 TH3R33 K1D! H4H44H44!" the mustard-blood shouted, giggling manically. Karkat blanched, "What the ever-loving Fuck?!" The Alpha Captor froze, staring shyly at the ground, looking like a brutally beaten, wide eyed, pathetic wiggler-size bark-beast "1M S0RRY...WH4TS Y0EUR N4M3?" Karkat arched an eyebrow, scowling viciously, "Karkat Vantas, whats yours?" The mustard-blood twitched, griping the sides of his helmet for a minute and flailing about, screaming. " G0D FUCK1NG D4MN1T-301K5JVHD44H!" Karkat flinched from the outburst, very confused by the sudden change and slightly frightened-NO.

Nope, nope, nope! Karkat Vantas is NEVER fucking scared...just a LITTLE FUCKING freaked out...yeah. I mean who wouldn't be at least somewhat freaked by a troll who flipped their shit so fast its not even funny. Not even that stupid fucking human Dave would think it funny, nor ironic. This Captor-esque troll was like... nuttier than a cage filled with be-headed squawk-beasts being given Her Imperial Condesention's position as ruler of the whole fucking race of trolls.

The Captor-looking troll calmed himself a few moments later, looking Karkat over. "1M M17UN44 H3H4H3H4-FUCK17 SH17 Y0R FUCK1NG S0N0F4B17CH!" Mituna slapped the front of his helmet several times, grinning brightly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Karkat asked, too stunned to even yell at this Mituna guy, the poor troll seemed like his think pan had been torn out, turned into grub-stew and poured back into his fucking head. Suddenly the taller troll broke down into tears, sobbing and hiccuping. " D00MD! 5H175 G0DFUCK1NGD4MN17! 1 7R13D 54V3 U5! FUCK1GN D00M3 D0N7 KN0 WHY 1 W0R7L35 U53L355 FUCK1NG GRR4444444!" He screamed, enraged by his inability to express himself. "8R0K3N!" Mituna sobbed, dropping to the ground and curling up into a ball.

Karkat just watched the mustard-blood calm himself, scowling, "You are the most pitiful troll I have ever met..." the mutant-blood mumbled, sitting down beside the larger troll and handing him a small stick. "Shut up with your sniffling and doodle in this shit-colored soil with me. Now fuckass, I don't have all damn day to wait for you to stop acting like a pissy Grub." Karkat hadn't meant to sound so angry, but Mituna sat up, taking the stick and drawing a bunch of strange shapes."D44T444D333D444 D33D44D44D444 T44D44! 7H15 15 FUN K4R...K4R-K4R-" Karkat slapped his hand over the other troll's mouth a moment before he went on another rant. Mituna's eyes were wide as plates behind the vizor of his helmet, slightly confused as to what was going on. He stared at Karkat for a few minutes, lost in a daze of thought. The Beta troll slowly removed his hand, seeing that Mituna seemed to be calm-ish... More of dazed, kinda like the way Gamzee looked after he ate a sopor pie. Karkat felt a tiny twinge of sadness over not seeing his morail here in the dream bubble.

"Calling me Kar is fine, just finish that fucking drawing. I wanna see what kind of shit you can come up with Captor." Mituna nodded, remembering he was doing something with the stick in his hands, tilting his head to the side slightly. This really angry guy was...Angry-Nice...being a sweet guy while covering it up with harsh words. He wasn't much like Kankri, who talked alot about being fair, but always managed to insult everyone around while spewing forth a lot of ideas and confusing words. Mituna didn't much like that, and it was way too hard to focus his attention on Kankri's words. Karkat on the other hand was pretty blunt and loud, but he was much nicer than he seemed. "1 L1K3!" Mituna said, forgetting his company and doodling more strange things everywhere. They drew for a while, Mituna occasionally going into a small fit, messing up something and apologizing before going quiet for a bit again to focus on fixing the mistake. Karkat rolled his eyes every time, yelling at him to quit apologizing, for the Mutant-blood was starting to pick out the things that led up to a flip-flop in the slightly incoherent troll's personality, just by noticing Mituna's different actions and the way he spoke.

Karkat snorted, finishing a small drawing of his Crabdad after a few more minutes passed. Karkat was suddenly aware of Mituna leaning over his shoulder, staring at the drawing, a bit of drool dripping from his mouth. Karkat reached up, pushing Mituna's mouth closed very gently, betraying his gruff voice, "quit gaping fuckass..." Mituna nodded, turning his head one way as someone called for him. Karkat's gaze went from the Alpha Captor to the direction the voice was coming from. The person, female by the sound of the voice, called again, the words coming through the trees much more clearly that time.

"Mituna! Where are you?" The mustard-blood got up, frantically dusting off his suit of dirt before calmly waving at Karkat, "BY33 K4RR!" Karkat just scoffed him, rolling his eyes and looking down at the drawing of Crabdad. Suddenly the crabby troll was flat on his back, Mituna having tackle-hugged him. Karkat just stared as the larger troll began wiggling to hug him a little tighter. Mituna giggled before getting up, running away before Karkat could regain his senses. "H3H3H3H3H4444H4H4H4H4H4!" Captor cackled as he vanished into the trees and shrubs.

_**"GOD DAMN IT CAPTOR, YOU GIANT BULGE-KISSING FUCKASS!"**_

No Karkat wasn't surprised by just how gently and warm that hug had been. He wasn't blushing at the gesture, he was only red because he was mad as fuck for his personal space being invaded. Karkat jumped up, thinking he should go kick Mituna's ass until he noticed the drawing Mituna had done. It looked like utter nonsense when he was sitting but when he stood it looked a little familiar. Karkat scowled, taking out his sickles and climbing up a tree to see the drawing better. "What the hell did that idiot draw..." he mumbled to himself, making a few foot-holds in the tree so he could climb to the branches.

Half-way up the tree Karkat stopped, looking at the drawing and gaping like a fish. Mituna had drawn Karkat and the other Beta trolls' exact likeness', all of them standing together and smiling. Karkat looked around, searching for a sign of Mituna, still gaping.

As off in the head as the Alpha Captor seemed, he was still extremely smart and talented. The Mutant-blood sat in the tree, losing himself to his own thoughts. A tiny smile started to creep its way onto his face, and he relaxed against the tree, thinking about seeing his dead friends. He finally let his mind wander about it without the thought scaring him for once in nearly a sweep.

* * *

R&R is greatly appreciated.

-Axel E.

To Pastel P 9/26/12 . chapter 1

(2 lazy 2 sign in)  
uh  
Karkat has never once said fuckass?  
I understand maybe throwing it in once but you literally sprinkled it in more than three times i'm-  
the fic is cute and all but all the fuckass crap ruined it for me. :[ try reading his chatlogs over again and fix his dialogue :c

Ok, I used the word Fuckass because its slightly colorful and the only reason its used so repetitively is because Karkat is Trying to hold up his tough act but not be too harsh on Mituna. He's holding himself back as much as possible because of Mituna's instability. Karkat is trying to be a nice Asshole, for lack of a better term. And I edited one out, but it was used only 4 times.


End file.
